Talk:Mega Man (Archie Comics)
Samples We really don't need a section for samples. They take up a lot of room, but if we want to keep it, then we should get rid of a chunk of samples or at least keep them only from the first issue. Diamonddeath 21:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) While it's still young... Let's spread it out, such as giving each story arc it's own page (and maybe even consider giving each issue its own page in the future as more information is added). We can keep this page as a portal to the other articles and have it contain general overall series information and news. This will keep this page from becoming dragged out and unruly, like this. -- Udana 00:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing, especially with the samples from each issue taking up a good chunk of space. I'm not exactly sure how it should be handled, but my guess is that someone will come up with a good enough idea. Diamonddeath 02:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Something like this? -- 14:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Mobius Encyclopaedia's series page is set up pretty much the way I had in mind, the page is an overview that contains overall general series information and brief story summaries (though we can probably keep ours more brief than what they have). Since each story is neatly organized into four part arcs, this page would be better used and organized if we keep it as a summary page, and give each arc its own page for more detailed story write-ups, related media and etc. ::Here are the pages made for the first two, Let the Games Begin! and Time Keeps Slipping. We may or may not have to give each issue its own page, but I think this set up will work for the time being. -- Udana 18:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm loving it! Nice work! My suggestion is that, once the graphic novels are released, we can use those covers for the main picture in each arc rather than the first comic cover in each arc like what we currently have. Until then, the first comic cover should do. Again, nice job! Diamonddeath 21:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) What happened to Archie's Mega Man blog? All the interesting stuff like the fun facts and how Mega Man works are missing. -- 21:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like it moved. I think this is it now->http://www.archiecomics.com/Blogs/tabid/97/BlogID/3/Default.aspx --Udana 02:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Free Comic Book Day How should we deal with the Mega Man Free Comic Book Day issue? It seems like it will be a reprint of the first issue, but maybe it should have its own section? Diamonddeath 18:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) good idea!!!!! from ????? :Making note of it in the Publication History section seems like enough to me. I haven't heard of anything special about it besides the cover.-- Udana 19:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Unless another type of Archie Mega Man series (such as specials) comes out, then maybe we can just make a section on this page about them with a gallery of its own. Diamonddeath 22:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I added the Free Comic Book Day section to this page, but for some reason I can't get all of the information to show. Can someone help me with this? Also, I created a separate page for the issue itself. Diamonddeath 20:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Free Comic Book Day --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Should we give each issue its own page? like this: Mega Man 1 (Archie Comics)? --Ninjatalos :I agree with it. --''Quick'' (u•t) 15:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think each issue should have a page until the series is much longer. The wiki is huge already, and having arc pages keeps it from being too fragmented with pages that have too little information. The issue was brought up before of the previews taking up too much space. Can the preview images be set in expandable blocks, automatically collapsed on the page load? That would keep the arc pages shorter at a glance. :As a side suggestion, should the covers be included in the preview images, further shortening the arc pages? Dnavarre 06:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree with dnavarre, giving each issue its own page is way too much, someone should erase those articles. :Some trouble. Issues #17 and #18 look to be an arc themselves about Protoman and #19 is about Roll in a completely different story. It looks like the 4-issue arc is being ignored for now. Any ideas on how to do it now? Archie Mega Man wiki An Archie Mega Man wiki just started up, It needs more contrubutors.Doc Nef (talk) 02:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :What about this Archie Mega Man wiki? -- 11:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) MMX Details: A B --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Worlds Collide Placement So...the various character pages that have been created for game characters who appear prominently in the Archie comics all have Worlds Collide listed way down on the list. I know this is because technically speaking, the events of Worlds Collide-at least from the Mega Man timeline perspective-take place after the events of Mega Man 10. However, it seems like a really clunky and confusing way to order things, and it seems like it would make more sense to relocate it these sections to where they go in publication order, while making sure to clarify that the time-altering effects of the Genesis Wave caused the timeline to skip ahead. What does everyone else think? --Spectre the Hechidnat (talk) 02:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Character Articles So I was thinking...at what point should various game characters featured in the comic in a lesser role than Mega Man, Wily, Roll, Proto Man, and Doctor Light get their own articles based on their role in the comics? While admittedly some characters and concepts-like Doc Robot or Gamma-may never reach that level of development, it seems like some of them are getting to the point-or may eventually reach the point-where an article of their own would be prudent. --Spectre the Hechidnat (talk) 02:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC)